Five years
by KatReenaWH
Summary: She left the warehouse without telling anyone. Without telling him. Five years later, they meet again. What will happen then?
1. Unexpected meeting

_"It's not right, you know..." said the girl intermittently opening the door. _

_"I know" he kisses her neck, a smooth transition below "So what?" he lowers her hands down, pulls the jacket. She didn't push him away. Kisses became more passionate. Insistent. She bit her lip, holding back a moan. They're moving on. Desire increases. She grabs her hands clutching at his shirt, and he kisses her again, pulling her closer. Her feet touch the bed and she goes down, pulling him along._

* * *

Steve was lying on the bed in his room at B&B and stared at the ceiling. He remembered this evening every day for five years. Every day since she left.

He looked at the picture, standing beside his bed. It showed him and Claudia on the reconstruction of the civil war. Grant's flask. They were so happy then. Their friendship had just begun. No troubles. No errors.

Annoying sound of Farnsworth pulled man from memories.

"We have a ping!" Artie said and before Steve had a chance to ask something, he hung up. Agent sighed and headed to Pete.

"What's it this time?" Lattimer asked, entering the room. Steve went behind him and sat down on a chair.

"The hospital in Salt Lake City received three victims of gunshot wounds. Two in serious condition, one's in a coma." Arthur gave folders with information to agents.

"So what? Assault, skirmish. This is not our profile, Artie"

"No, it is ours, because the attack hasn't been seen, and video from the camera also spotted nothing" the man replied, quickly introducing something into the computer "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked, turning "Go!"

* * *

_He woke up and lay in the dark, trying to see the something. Hotel room, where they stayed when looking for Esquirol's pen. He turned and saw a familiar face. Claudia. Then things began to pop up in his head. They sat at the bar, then dance, kiss... Fast moving from the dance floor in the room. A faint smile appeared on his face. He brushed a hair from her face, and she mumbled something unintelligible in response and smiled._

* * *

"Hey, Steve!" Pete shook his friend's shoulder. The guy came out of memories. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said quickly and looked around. "We're already came?" they sat in the car in front of a large four-story hospital building. The man nodded and stepped out of the car. Steve followed him.

Thoughts about Claudia gave him no peace. And even if five years have passed, he still couldn't understand why she left.

Because he likes her. Always liked. Can say that he loved her. But after that evening, something changed in their relationship. She stopped laughing at his jokes, became more secretive, and then completely gone from the warehouse. Without telling anyone. Without explaining anything to him. She's just gone. Severed all ties with friends and don't let anyone know about herself during the entire five years.

Agents entered the hospital.

"Hello" Pete turned to one of the nurses "Can you tell me where we can find Dr. Reed?" She smiled and began to explain something to Lattimer. After their brief conversation and, of course, exchange numbers, agents followed in the office of the chief doctor.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Reed" men entered the office. "Secret Service" Pete showed icon "We will ask you a few questions if you don't mind." Doctor nodded and offered agents to sit down.

"So, Doctor" began Steve "To you recently received three wounded men. Gunshot wound, right?"

"Yes. Two men and a woman." the man replied.

"And you didn't notice anything... strange? I mean, their behavior or maybe some personal stuff?" Doctor thought.

"I think not" after a short pause he said. "Definitely, nothing. We have very little that we could learn from them, as one of the victims in a coma, and the other two still unconscious." then blonde ran into the office.

"Dr. Reed, a new victim. Child, girl. Gunshot wound in the lung" doctor immediately stood up and hurried to the door.

"Excuse me, the patient."

"Yes, we understand" all the people have left office. Agents followed the medical staff.

A few hours later Dr. Reed left the operating room.

"How's she?" Pete turned to the man. Doctor sighed.

"Fortunately, the bullet went in flight, so that the girl's life isn't in danger"

"Can we talk to her?"

"I'm afraid that at the moment she's unconscious. But there is her mother, you could talk to her. And, incidentally, one of the yesterday's victims awake. And now, excuse me, I need to go" doctor hurried off agents. Those entered the room.

On the bed lay a little girl. Her red hair was scattered on the pillow and her eyes was closed. Nearby sat a girl and held her hand.

"Excuse me, miss. We would like to ask a few questions about..." the girl turned and agents looked at her. Red hair, brown eyes, in which was read alarm. Nothing has changed.

"Claudia?" Pete exclaimed, looking at their friend. Steve stood and just looked at her. Five years. Five years she hasn't been associated with them, didn't give the slightest information about herself and now she's here. All the same, as it was then.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a little shakily.

"We're looking for an artifact" said Pete again "And you.. you have a daughter?" Claudia looked at Steve, who just stood there, not saying something.

"Yes.." she replied shyly, removing a strand of hair behind her ear. "And yet, why are you here?"

"We think" Steve finally said "That your daughter.. was affected by artifact" he gasped, his eyes fixed on the ex-partner. He haunted the idea that Claudia had a baby. His Claudia.

"That can't be" she said. "What the artifact? She was shot and that's all"

"Yes, but first this 'attack' no one saw the attackers and security footage also showed nothing" Pete said, looking at the girl lying on the bed. "You know, I'll go and talk with waking victim" then the man jumped out of the room, leaving Steve and Claudia alone.


	2. New person

After Pete left the room, none of the people didn't dare to speak. It was too difficult.

After all this time he just stood there and looked at her. The girl he loves. And she couldn't even look him in the eye. Too long, too hard.

"So," Steve came to the ex-partner, and sat down opposite. "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, you see," she said shyly, still not turning to him. "Are you sure that there is involved the artifact?"

"In the hospital received three more victims," he tried to focus on the mission, but all his thoughts were only about her. "With similar symptoms. Nobody saw attack, the wound appeared suddenly. Likewise, in the case with..."

"Charlotte," corner of the eye she noticed the confusion on his face and said.

"So, in the case with Charlotte. What exactly happened?"

"Well, we were in the park," Claudia begin. "She was next to me, ran nearby, and then..." She paused for a moment. "Then she fell sharply, began to bleed. I was so scared for her." girl sobbed and buried her face in her hands.

Steve fought the urge to forget everything. The fact that they are not alone, that the girl, possibly in danger, and just go up and hug Claudia. His sweet, always cheerful Claudia.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to remind you. Just it would really help us."

"I understand," she nodded and finally looked at her former friend. In the eye.

It would seem that so much time has passed, and she still remembers all their jokes, all their missions. Every day spent in the warehouse. Next to him.

Then Pete returned to the room.

"Well, I can't talk with waking man. Seems to have come back here tomorrow," he looked at the people. "I'm not disturbing you?"

"No," answered immediately Claudia. "We have already talked about everything."

Steve grinned. They should to talk about many things.

"Well, now I'll talk to you," Lattimer smiled.

"I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Come on, Claude," said Pete. "We haven't seen each other for five years. I want to know everything."

The girl rolled her eyes. Time is running out and Lattimer's not changing.

"I would assume that this is 'yes'," the man sat down on a chair in front of the girl and looked at her closely. "So, what happened to you the last five years?"

"Nothing," shrugged Claudia. "I lived here in Salt Lake City, raise a daughter. That's all," she smiled, and a quiet voice immediately attracted the attention of the agents.

"Mom..." the girl lying on the couch, opened her eyes and whirled her head in search of her mother. "Mommy!"

"I'm here, my dear," Claudia came closer to her daughter and sat on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?" she said, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Side a little hurts," the girl frowned and for a moment became simply a copy of her mother.

"It's okay," Claudia smiled. "It will soon pass."

Charlotte nodded and looked around.

"And who are they?" she pointed to the agents sitting nearby.

"Um... This is my old friends," stammered the girl.

Pete at the time jumped to the bed and was right next to the patient.

"Peter," Lattimer introduced. "And this is my partner, Steve. Pleased to meet you, miss," he smiled and kissed her little hand outstretched for a handshake. The girl laughed.

"And I'm Charlotte," she said and then, noticing something in the window, turned to her mother. "Mom, mom! Look," she pointed to the window facing the corridor, but there was already empty.

At this time, the door opened and in the ward walked dark-haired guy.

"Finally I found you," he exclaimed, and quickly walked over to the bed. "Why did not you tell me where you are?"

"Sorry, didn't have time to call," said Claudia. Pete stepped aside, watching this picture.

"How are you, dear?" asked the stranger to Charlotte.

The girl sat on the bed, and put her hands to the guy, gave him a hug.

"It's okay, I was cured," she said happily. "Daddy, look, there's mom's friends."

The guy turned around and freed from the hugs of a girl, got out of bed.

"Friends?" he said to Claudia, a little surprised.

"Yes, from the old work. This is Pete and Steve," she said hastily. "Guys, this is Jack.. my husband."

Agents dumbfounded looked at their friend. Husband? Yes, this is probably wasn't expecting anyone.

Especially the news upset Steve. If it remained only a small hope that things can be resolved otherwise, now he probably will not be able to talk to her about what happened then, five years ago.

"You're married?" Pete was surprised, but his face was visible joy.

"Well, five years have passed. What surprises you?"

"Just you..."

"Pete, don't. Let's skip the part of your comments," stopped him Claudia. "Would you like something else?"

"It would be nice to have your address, if there were any more questions or any clues," Pete scratched his head. After all that has happened in the warehouse, after the five years that have passed, it was quite strange to contact with Claudia as a witness.

"I think I could help you in this. Come on," Jack, accompanied by Pete left the room.

The room fell silent.

"Claude," Steve came to the girl. "We will try to find this artifact as soon as possible."

She smiled and, after some hesitation, gave him a hug.

"Be careful," she whispered. He just stronger put his arm around Claudia. After five years of separation he was happy just to hug his beloved girl, knowing that she was worried about him.


	3. Clues and the investigation

"So, what do you think?" Pete asked, coming out of the hospital.

"About what?"

"Well, about this whole situation. Was a surprise to met Claudia here after so many years," said Lattimer. "What are you talking about?"

"About the case. Only about the case," a little dejected Steve said. "And let's get back to the mission, okey? People are dying, and we do nothing."

"Yes, you're right," the man agreed. "A conversation with waking patient has failed, but I was able to talk to his colleague. So, our first victim's name is Jim Davis, 39 years old, works in a law firm 'Baro'. Attack on him was made near the work."

"Then we need to go there, maybe there are some clues," suggested Steve and got into the car.

"Right," Lattimer got behind the wheel and drove out of the parking lot of the hospital. "And we need to call to the warehouse, let them find information about Janine Carlos."

"Who is it?" Steve asked, pulling farnsfort.

"The second victim," said the man, without being distracted from the road. "Unfortunately, we know only her name, but she was admitted to the hospital exactly one hour after Davis."

* * *

"You need to rest, you are very worried today," a guy came up to his wife and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, everything is all right," the girl smiled weakly and looked at her sleeping daughter. "Go, you probably need to work."

"Are you crazy?" exclaimed Jack, but having received threatening look of his wife, went on more quietly. "I will not leave my daughter in such a condition alone."

"Her condition is stable," replied Claudia. "Besides, I'll be here. Everything be all right, Jack," she assured him, and took his hand. "In the end, Meg be here soon. And you know, all the villains avoided her from a mile away!" young people laughed and the guy, sighed, nodded his head.

"Okay," he agreed. "But promise me that if anything changes, you're call me."

Redheaded smiled.

"I promise that I will call every half hour!"

"I believe you," Jack grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "But just this once."

* * *

In the warehouse was surprisingly quiet. Only muffled barking was heard somewhere in the depths of the warehouse.

"Trailer," dark-haired woman tried to approach the dog, but he persistently ran away from her. "Trey, come on, now!" Finally the dog stopped and looked at the woman. In his teeth was a small device. "Trailer, please," Myka walked slowly to the dog and squatted. "It could be important," she gently reached for farnsfort looking at the dog. "Please, give me..." but the dog, realizing intentions hostess, turned and ran to the opposite side of it. "Damn!"

After a couple of minutes of the race, the woman finally managed to get the device.

"Why don't you answer?" Lattimer asked as soon as Myka opened farnsfort.

"I had a little run to answer you," Bering grinned, looking at the dog, sitting beside her. "What's wrong?"

"We need to know about one of the victims," replied Steve. "Her name is Janine Carlos."

"Well, I'm trying to find something. Hey, Steve," a woman called out to the agent. "What happened?"

"Nothing," shrugged the guy. "It's all right."

"Okay. Now tell me the truth."

"We met someone," interrupted Pete. "You never believe who it is."

The woman blinked and looked at his partner.

"Well, who is it?"

"Claudia! We met here Claudia, do you imagine?" said Lattimer.

"What?" Myka was surprised and then an endless stream of questions hit the agents. "How is she? Where she was this five years? Where did you met her?"

"Hey, hey, Mykes," Pete stopped her. "Take it easy. She's okay, we met her at the hospital when talked about the case."

"She, too, suffered from this artifact?"

"Not quite she," drawled Lattimer. Steve turned to the window, trying to forget about this situation. "Her daughter," the surprise on Myka's face was replaced by shock.

"She has a daughter? But how..."

"Let's focus on the mission," interrupted them Steve. "And leave the questions for later. We've got people dying and we don't know why."

Two pairs of eyes stared at him. None of the agents was not clear this behavior. After all, they didn't see Claudia for five years. And Steve was her best friend, so he should be interest in her life more than other. They just don't know anything.

"All right," agreed Myka and agents heard a knock of the keyboard. A few minutes later the woman continued. "I found the information about your victim. Janine Carlos, born in 1984. Was born in Spain, raised in America, Los Angeles. But you know what the best part? Her brother, Hans Carlos won the trial in the case of the construction of a bar in Salt Lake City. "

"What there was the matter?"

"The bar plans to build on the site of a public park and many citizens were not happy with this. But interestingly, this case involved a law firm 'Baro'."

Pete frowned, remembering where he had heard this name. "This is the firm, which employs Davis, the first victim."

"Maybe someone from disgruntled citizens get rid of people associated with this case," suggested Steve. "But why Carlos' sister?"

"Maybe this person is trying to put pressure on them in this way?"

"But then who the third victim?"

"In a hospital base said that his name is Edward Norton," said Myka, again printing something. "And, you know, he is also connected with the case of the bar."

"In what way?"

"He is the chief witness for the defense," responded Bering. "It looks like someone really gets rid from the defense of this case."

"But how Charlotte is associated with this?" Steve asked, looking off into the void.

"Who?"

"Charlotte is Claudia's daughter. She is fourth victim," Pete said and then caught himself. "Of course, Jack gave me his card!" a man covered in his pocket and pulled out a small card. "Myka, find information about Jack Matthews."

"Already looking for," the woman, reading something, looked at her friends. "Claudia is married? You don't have anything else to tell me?" agents looked expectantly at her. "Oh, okay. So, listen, with the court he has nothing to do, but he's an architect, projecting that bar."

"That is, someone hurt his daughter because of this," confirmed Steve. "We need to find out who is the next victim."

"Most likely, this is Philip Grant," said Myka. "He is sponsor of Carlos and certainly invested in the construction of this bar."

"So we'll go to him," the woman nodded and the screen went blank. "At least now we know the motive of the perpetrator."

* * *

"Where is she?" girl ran into the ward and nervously threw a bag to the side. Her blonde hair was disheveled, jacket rumpled, and on the face was a sly smile.

"Meg?" Claudia was surprised. "How did you get in? Visiting time only in an hour."

"I had to cut way a little," the girl grinned, straightening her hair. "My advice to you, no longer poke your nose in this hospital," noting the surprise on the face of a friend, she continued. "Fences shaky, thorny bushes, and the guards... Well, just awful!"

"Meg," the redhead laughed, covering her face with her hand. "You're not changes."

"I had to see my beloved goddaughter," Megan replied. "Whose fault is that visiting hours don't fit into my schedule!" she fell into a chair, standing near the window, and a lightweight breath.

"Charlie's all right," said Claudia. "I'm surprised you didn't wake her."

"She's used to, I went to you before her birth," Meg smiled. "So, Jack said something about your friends, government agents..." she began. "Everything is so serious?"

"Um... No, just the standard case," the girl replied evasively.

"The standard case in the warehouse?" Megan asked incredulously.

Megan Ford was a good friend of Claudia, the first person she had learned in Salt Lake City. And as a result, a person to whom she is trusted.

Claudia looked at her friend and plunged into memories.

The first time wasn't the easiest to Claudia, and if it was not Meg she probably would have fell. For a long time she was closed in herself, almost not talked with someone, but then this weird girl burst into her life like a hurricane. Surprisingly, even the taught by life Claudia immediately began to trust her.

As a result, Megan learned all about the warehouse, about the artifacts. She was the only one who knew all about the story, which took place five years ago.

Claudia told her everything without reserve. She just had to talk to someone. And Meg didn't condemn her or lecturing. Just agreed with her decision.

"Claude, hey," Ford clicked her fingers in the face of a friend. "What was the cause of it?"

Claudia woke up from the memories and looked at her friend.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "People suddenly get gunshot wounds, it's all about what I know," girl became a little sad and looked away.

"Claudia," Meg went to her friend. "Don't tell me that one of your friends, agents, is _ he_?"

The girl looked at the questioner and smiled nervously.

"Damn," surprisingly, Megan smiled, but only for a moment. "You told him?"

"No," Claudia immediately shook her head, her face is seen clearly frightened. "Of course not, Meg, what are you talking!"

"And what of it?" puzzled girl. "In the end, you'll have to tell him."

"I'll have to?" Claudia asked hesitantly.

"Yes, it is necessary!" Megan cried.

From the side of the bed they heard a muffled voice. The girls turned around and noticed that Charlotte woke up.

"I told, you wake her up," Claudia turned to her friend with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

Out of the car, stopped near a tall building, came two agents.

"That Grant seems very rich," pronunciation Pete inspecting the building.

Indeed, the three-story white house stood on a huge plot, and has a beautiful variety of gazebo and terrace. The building was based on the ornate columns that were included deep into the ground.

At each of the balconies that were the first to third floor, could see a variety of plants, which probably will not find in America.

Agents came to the door and knocked. Then little girl opened the door.

"Hello," she looked up in surprise at guests. "To whom you go?"

"Hello," Pete squatted down to be on par with the girl. "We need a Philip Grant, he lives here?" a little thought, the girl nodded, conceding agents into the house, and ran up the stairs.

After a while she came back, accompanied by some men.

"Uncle, they said that come to you," the girl said, pointing to the employees of the warehouse.

"Thank you, Molly," a man kissed a girl in the head. "Go and play in the yard," Molly with a happy smile turned and ran out of the living room. "So you wanted to see me?" Philip sat in a chair in front of agents.

"Mr. Grant," the man nodded. "We think that you may be in danger."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Tell me, you are a sponsor of Hans Carlos, isn't it?" Grant nodded again. "We believe that someone has carried out attacks on people associated with the construction of the bar on the site of the park. You invested money in this thing, right?"

"Yes, I'm sponsoring all projects of Carlos," confirmed Philippe. "Like this one. And I think that's a great idea."

"But why the park?" asked Steve. "After all, many citizens are unhappy with this choice. You are not afraid of their further reaction?"

The man grinned.

"Do you know how hard it is nowadays to find a site for the implementation of the worth project? People need to relax, have fun, and the bar is perfect for this. Besides, citizens already have sued to us, but the government has approved our choice. So they have to get used to. You'll see, they will themselves come to this bar in the evenings," Grant smiled and lit his pipe.

"In any case," after a while Pete said. "We need to ensure your safety, Mr. Grant."

"I'll be fine, gentlemen, believe me," smiled the man. "My securities person on duty at my house, you don't need to worry."

"And yet, we have to be sure," said Steve. "Can we talk to your boss of security?"

"Of course, if it is necessary," Philip took the phone and quickly dialed someone's number.

* * *

Middle-aged man sitting on the bed. His dark hair, of which lurks gray hair, was disheveled, clothes sitting on him carelessly. Situation around saying that the room was empty for a long time.

The man slowly got out of bed and going to a small desk, picked up the telescope. It was possible to say that this thing is old, perhaps even antique.

He looked at the thing in his hands with the hope and for a moment in his eyes flashed fear, but then was replaced by an obsession. He didn't know why, but this thing slowly mastered him subdued, causing terrible things to do. But he wasn't going to stop. No, as long as he doesn't finish the case. His case.


	4. Important news and new friendship

"Bad man," agents went beyond the gate of the Grant's house and approached the car.

"Yes, you are right," Steve agreed. "On the other hand, he's chief of security, that why he's so cautious."

"Too cautious!" Pete exclaimed, sitting in the car. "He wanted to shoot me!"

"Firstly, he just threatened you gun" grinned Jinks, also taking his place in the car. "And secondly, maybe you not worth to joke with him? Your sense of humor is not everyone can understand."

Lattimer just snorted and went on the road.

* * *

"Charlie, don't fidget, please," Claudia tried to calm her daughter, who, with a happy smile on her face, looked in all directions.

"Sorry," girl sat on the bed and picked up the mirror. "I just really want to go home."

Claudia smiled, finished daughter' hairstyle and sat down beside her.

"Honey, calm down," the girl started up the wall solar bunny. "You see, we have already done," the girl pointed to the assembled bag, standing on a chair. "So now let's go home."

"Yay!" Charlotte jumped out of bed and clapped her hands with joy. "And aunt Meg is also coming with us?" she asked, looking at her mother.

"Of course. How are we without Meg!"

"Yay!" girl screamed again and ran to the window, near which sat blonde. "Aunty Meg, faster!"

"I'm ready, my dear," said Megan and fiddled with her bag. "Why are not you ready?" she slyly looked at goddaughter. "Run soon, otherwise I'll catch you up!" Charlie giggled and ran back to the side, hiding behind her mother.

"You can't catch me!" girl said proudly.

"Oh, yeah," Megan's eyes narrowed and she wore a bag on her shoulder. "Well, hold on!" the girl screamed and ran out of the room, and behind her ran Ford.

Claudia rolled her eyes. Her friend always behaves like a child. Perhaps that's why Charlotte is so much fun with her godmother.

Collecting bag to the end, she looked around and left the room.

* * *

Two people were sitting in the living room, in almost complete silence. They should discuss the new circumstances which become known to them.

"That the news," Arthur looked at his interlocutor, trying to digest the information. "So, saying, she is married," the woman nodded. "And she has a daughter?"

"Yes," Myka nodded and sighed. "Who would have thought..."

"How old is she?"

"As I understand, she is five," said Bering.

"Five years.." muttered Artie. "Five years.."

"Something wrong?" asked Myka.

Artie glanced sharply at his interlocutor.

"No, no, it's okay," he hastened to reply. "You know, I got to go to the warehouse, to learn something." The man got up from the couch and still muttering something under his breath, left the B&B.

* * *

Man sitting at his desk in his office, looking at some papers. The street was dark, but that didn't stop someone knock on the door and thereby distract Grant from work.

Philip postponed papers aside and listened. Knocking stopped. But he had to get to work again as a knock on the door again.

Reluctantly, the man rose from his chair and walked out into the hall.

"Who's there?" no answer. Grant then repeated his question, but again heard only silence.

Philip, not wanting to spend more time, opened the door.

On his doorstep was unknown in a long cloak and hood, full face.

"Who are you?" asked Grant, but the stranger didn't reply to the question, took out an old cloak telescope.

"What are you going..." but he didn't finish, because his speech was interrupted by a dull shot. A moment later, the tube glowed bright light, and then four bullets hit right in the heart of Philip.

The man fell dead in the hall of his house, and the stranger, hiding the pipe into the inside pocket of his cloak, left the house Grant.

* * *

The car stopped abruptly in the middle of the road and the driver, tightly gripping the steering wheel, tried to catch his breath.

"What happened?"

Pete, abruptly releasing the steering wheel and looked at his friend and finally regained his breath, he replied:

"Vibe.. Just overwhelmed," he ruffled his hair. "Something happened, that's for sure."

"So, wait," Steve stopped him. "What could happen?"

"We need to return to the Grant," said Lattimer. "I'm sure, with him something happened," Jinks nodded and Pete, start the car, turned toward the mansion.

Some time later, they finally reached their destination.

After leaving the car, the agents rushed to the house. The front door was open, so they freely entered.

The first thing they saw was the lifeless body of the Grant on the stone floor. Judging by the position in which he was, death was instantaneous.

"Too late," concluded Pete, dropping the gun. "I knew that didn't have to leave!" he exclaimed.

"Pete, hush," Steve listened. "Do you hear?" agents came to quiet weeping. Quickly rising to the second floor, they saw a little girl. She sat in the corner of the room, on the floor, pull her knees up to her chest and sobbed quietly, occasionally wiping tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey," the girl looked at the agents with undisguised fear. "You Molly, right?" she nodded. "Don't worry, we will not hurt you," Pete slowly approached the girl and sat down on the floor beside her. "What happened?"

Molly sobbed and stronger pressed knees to her chest.

"Some man come here," stammered she. "He took a telescope and killed my uncle," the girl began to cry again.

"Hush, hush," Lattimer put his arm around the girl's shoulders. When she calmed down a bit, Pete continued. "You said that the man took out some telescope," Molly nodded. "You don't remember what it looked like?"

Girl gently to her feet and going up to the desk, took out a piece of paper and brought it to Pete.

He took a sheet and carefully considered drawing a picture on it. It was a telescope, some parts missing, which indicated that this thing is often used. The telescope was traced clearly and in color, like a photograph.

"Is that you drew?" Molly nodded. "But how are you able to identify all so well?" Steve surprised.

"I have a photographic memory," said the girl. "And I like drawing."

Agents understand nodded.

"Do you mind if we take your picture?"

"Sure," said Molly. "And you will find out who killed uncle Phil?" tears appeared again in her eyes.

Steve sat down beside the girl.

"I promise we will find him and punish," for a moment her face broke into a smile and Molly hugged Steve.

"Molly," the girl turned to Pete. "Where are your parents?"

"Dad in the expedition. He's scientist," she said, a little proudly. "And my mother at Mrs. Lance' house, she lives in the suburbs."

"And you have your mother's phone number?"

"Yes," Molly ran back to the table and returned with a small piece of paper in her hands. "Here it is."

"Thank you," Pete took the paper in his hands and called to Molly's mother.

After a while, when the ambulance arrived and took away Philip Grant, the agents left the house.

"Neighbors look after her while her mother doesn't return," said Pete, going to the car.

"Okay. Know what's weird," Steve began. "Where was the vaunted security during the murder?"

"By the way, now we also didn't see anyone."

"That is, you don't seem it strange?"

"It seems," agreed Lattimer. "We need to figure out what was going on."

* * *

"So, Charlotte Matthews," Artie muttered, tapping his fingers on the keyboard. "Who are you?" on the computer screen, there is evidence that Nielsen so persistently sought.

'_Name: Charlotte Isabelle Matthews _

_Date of Birth: 28.05.2015 _

_Mother: Claudia (Donovan) Matthews _

_Father: -_ '

"It's wonder," said Arthur seen. "May... So, if we assume that the child was born at the appointed time... She became pregnant in august," the man thought. "And she left the warehouse in mid-September... Very interesting," he again read the information about the girl. "It's strange, if she's married, why column 'father' is empty? So this Jack definitely not the father of her daughter," Artie opened the case about Charlotte, and also her address. "Well, Claudia, apparently, we have to talk." The man rose from his chair and folded paper to bag, left the office.

* * *

"...Of course. Okay, thanks for calling, Dr. Reed." Steve hung up. "Norton died," he said, removing a mobile in his pocket.

"Norton... Edward Norton, the third victim?" Jinks nodded. "What happened?"

"Cardiac arrest. He was in a coma, but the doctor said that he simply disconnected from the hardware," said Steve.

"Our killer brings the case to the end," commented Pete information. "We have to watch the other victims. Know what, I'm going to the hospital, talk with the doctor, and at the same time check that everything was in order with miss Carlos," suggested Lattimer. "And you go to Claudia. If this madman didn't stop, he can hurt Charlotte or Jack."

"Okay," a little reluctantly agreed Jinks. Of course, he wanted to see again, Claudia, and her daughter seemed to him quite a nice kid, but just the thought that he would have to defend Jack, the husband of the girl he loves, makes a guy despise this idea.

Some time later, agents arrived at the specified address in the business card of Jack.

"Good luck," gave up Pete, leaving aside the hospital.

"Yeah, I need it."

* * *

"Timmy," the girl quietly down the stairs. "Timmy, where are you?" then she ran to meet her fluffy ginger cat. His green eyes sparkled in the light.

Cat, noticing his hostess, immediately ran to her.

"Timmy!" Charlotte exclaimed, lifting pet from the floor and patting his wool. "I missed you so much!" cat meowed and purred happily, as if to show that he agrees with the opinion of the hostess.

Then they heard a knock and Charlotte, who was nearby, immediately opened the door.

"Hi," with a joyful smile greeted guest girl, still holding a cat in her arms.

"Hello," Steve, without realizing it, smiled, looking at her. "Your mom's here?"

"Yes, let's go," Charlie, dropping pet on the floor, took the guy's hand and, closed the door, led him into the living room. "Mommy, look who's here!" she exclaimed, holding Steve' hand up and running to her mother.

Claudia surprise looked at ex-partner.

"Hi," she greeted a little muffled. "What are you doing here?"

"You're looking at each of our meeting will ask this question?"

The girl was a little confused, thinking that this is what she said when she saw Steve in the hospital.

"We'll see," she said. "And yet, what happened?"

Charlotte jumped from the sofa on which sat her mother, and running up to Steve, sat him in a chair, standing side by side.

"There was a hunch," he cast a quick glance at Megan, sitting opposite.

"She knows everything," said Claudia.

"Well," Steve was a bit puzzled. "In general, the fact that..."

"Aunty Meg, I want to show you something," Charlie ran to the godmother.

"Honey, not now."

"But this is important!"

"Charlie, now I really don't have time," said Meg.

"Megan Ford!" exclaimed Charlotte, her arms crossed over her chest. "Immediately arise from the couch and follow me!"

"Charlie, I..."

"I said, immediately!" Charlotte snapped. The girl, knowing that in this state is useless to argue with goddaughter, rose from the sofa, and Charlie literally pushed her out of the living room.

Steve, who was watching this picture, a little surprised looked at Claudia.

"Don't look at me like that," she said. "I have nothing to do with it."

"She's your daughter," Steve chuckled. "And she obviously your character."

"Actually, she's a quiet girl, but sometimes she's so bad!" exclaimed the girl and smiled. "So what a hunch?"

"Exactly," came to his senses Jinks. "We have two dead. One of them had already been injured, was in the same hospital, where Charlotte. He was in a coma and, apparently, he was disconnected from the hardware," he said. "Another deceased, the sponsor of the Jack's project."

"Philip Grant?" Claudia suggested.

"That is," said Steve. "He was killed in his own house a short time after we met him. Four bullet in the heart."

"It's horrible," only could say a girl. "There is some speculation that it may be the artifact?"

"Grant's niece saw the attack and was even able to draw in detail the alleged artifact," the guy took a picture from his pocket.

"Wow, quite a professional job. And what is this telescope?"

"I don't know," Steve said. "We have to call to the warehouse, something can be found out," he suddenly looked at Claudia. "Or, you could crack the server."

The girl looked at him.

"You're asking me to break into the server of the most protected warehouse in the world?" man nodded. "Okay," said Claudia, and pulled out a laptop.

Quickly opened the window, she began to print. Knocking keyboard, unknown artifact... It was like warehouse mission. Their mission.

It seems that was nothing. Neither the five years of separation, no quarrels, no secrets. As if it was just a dream. One of his nightmares. Now she expertly broke warehouse protection, find information. Then they neutralize the artifact and return home. She will be there again, and he will be watching, enjoy every minute spent with her, and never let her go. This is his dream. But, unfortunately, that's not true.

And the photos, standing on the table right in front of him return him to reality. She has a family: loving husband and a beautiful daughter. She is happy. And what else he might wish for her, for the girl he loves.

"I've found something," she spun around and was right in front of him. Steve didn't notice that he moved on the sofa.

They were so close that could feel each other's breath. Their eyes met. Again. As in that day five years ago.

Without even realizing it, Steve leaned forward and gently kissed Claudia. He didn't expect reciprocity, desire managed him.

But she answered. She knew that she shouldn't do it, but just feeling overwhelmed her. She had never experienced such before. Suddenly all the memories surfaced in her mind. Their first meeting, the first mission... She then didn't take him seriously (and he probably thought so too about her).

_She was lying on the couch, pulling him closer. _

Then his work undercover, return, destruction of the metronome... Events occurred in her head with great speed. Many months of work, the ill-fated mission.

Suddenly she realized what was happening around. Abruptly broke the kiss, she whispered:

"I'm married..."

Steve pulled away from Claudia, and she, bit moved, put a laptop on her knees.

"So what did you find?" decided to move the subject Jinks.

"I... It's very similar to the Johannes Schiltberger's telescope," said the girl quickly. "He was a german traveler. Overall, the artifact allows inflict gunshot wounds to on whom directed the tube."

"So, the offender was close to the victims."

"Apparently, he was," said Claudia, trying not to look at Steve.

The room fell silent.

"Mom!" after some time in the living room ran Charlotte. "Mom, you've already done?"

"Yes, darling," Claudia stroked her daughter's hair. Behind Charlie Meg appeared in the room.

"Claude, need to talk," she said, sitting down on the sofa.

Charlotte looked at the adults, a little thought.

"Mom, can I show him my room?" she asked suddenly, pointing to Steve. Claudia stared first at her, then at Steve.

"I don't think that he would be interesting in it," she said, a little uncertainly.

"He will be, will be," the girl looked at Steve. "Really?"

"Sure, why not," said Jinks. Charlotte smiled happily and, took Steve's hand, led him from the living room.

Meg, taking advantage of the situation, decided to talk with a friend.

"You told him?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not!"

"Why?"

"Meg, I can't..." the girl covering her face with her hands. "What do I tell him? We were the best friends, but once spent the night together and now we have a daughter. Why don't I tell you about it? 'Cause I'm a fool! So you imagine it?" exclaimed Claudia. In her eyes there were tears.

"You know that it will not like that," Megan smiled. "I'm sure he will understand. You still have to speak with him. And not only with him," Claudia blankly looked at her friend. "You have to tell Jack that he's Charlotte' father."

"God, Jack," the girl leaned back on the couch. "I completely forgot. I really have to tell him.."

"It's very serious," confirmed Meg. "Well, I haven't time," she took the bag. "Call me if anything wrong."

Claudia smiled weakly. Now they are alone. She should talk to him.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Dr. Reed," Pete shook hands with the doctor and they walked down the hall.

"I'm glad that you have come so soon, agent Lattimer."

"So, what's wrong with Norton?"

"I don't know what to say," began the doctor. "Everything points to the fact that the patient had a cardiac arrest, but I believe otherwise."

"Why do you think so?" asked Pete.

"Death look natural, but it seems too trivial," the man said. "You see, when Norton came to us, he didn't have any problems with the heart. In other words, he was completely healthy. Apart from gunshot wounds in the area of the trachea."

"So you think that someone intentionally disconnected him from the machine life-support," Reed nodded. "Well, it seems to be true. Say, who came into his room?"

"Nobody. Even the medical staff didn't visit him today," Lattimer thought.

"Interesting," he said. "And what about your another patients, Janine Carlos?"

"Miss Carlos left the hospital a couple hours ago," replied the doctor.

"She left alone?" bit wary agent asked.

"No," a little thought, said Reed. "She was met by a man. Is this important?"

"Perhaps," Pete stopped and turned to the doctor. "Tell me, would you describe him?"

"Of course, if it is necessary," the doctor agreed.

Men turned and proceeded to the main office.

* * *

The room was decorated in pale shades of green. On the walls were various pictures and drawings. On the dresser near the window stood a few photos.

On one of them was Claudia. She sat on the grass and holding a baby. Her face lit with a happy smile and she lovingly looked at her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in blanket.

In the second photo was also present Claudia. She sat on the sand near the sea, and in her lap sat Charlotte. In appearance she was three years old. The girl smiled happily. One of her hand was raised up, and the other she tightly hugged her mother.

On the last photo Charlie stood between two people: a man and a woman.

Red hair, brown eyes. He immediately recognized her - Claire Donovan, Claudia' sister.

Next to her was a man sitting in a chair with dark brown hair and eyes a little lighter than Claire. Steve didn't know him, but assumed it was Joshua, the brother of Claire and Claudia.

"You worked with my mom, huh?" Charlotte asked, looking at Steve.

"Yes," with a sigh, he said. "But it was a long time ago."

"I know," nodded the girl and pulled off the shelf a book. From there, she pulled out a picture. It was a little torn on the edges, but it didn't spoil anything. "There is a date." Charlotte gave the photo to Steve.

The guy was very surprised. In this photo, they were with Claudia in the warehouse. It was the night before Christmas. Last Christmas, Claudia is held in the warehouse.

"Where did you get this photo?"

"I... It was in mom's old things..." a little shyly girl said. "Don't tell her that I took the photo," she pleadingly looked at Steve.

The guy grinned. Without doubt, the girl has inherited much from her mother. But in that look was something else... Something familiar.

"Don't worry," he reassured Charlie. "I will not tell her." The girl smiled.

Steve's eyes caught a basketball lying in the corner of the room.

"Do you play basketball?" he asked. Charlotte nodded. "And you're good at this?"

"Of course!" she cried and thought. "Play with me?" she asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." replied Jinks.

"Please," again this view. "No one was playing with me so long."

"What about your dad?"

"Actually, I'm playing with my mom, but now she had no time," Charlie said sadly.

Steve couldn't help remembering his conversation with Claudia, when they arrived at his mother's house, to neutralize the metronome. He then told her almost the same.

"Okay, let's go," after a while said Steve and joyous smile lit up the face of the girl again. She took the ball in her hands and pulled the guy on the street.

In the backyard was a small playground with a basketball hoop.

"And you know how to play?" Charlotte asked slyly, holding the ball in her hands.

"Of course," said Steve. "I play since my childhood, but for a long time didn't train."

"So I just beat you," said Charlie. "I play sooooo long!"

Steve smiled, watching the girl. As it turned out, she really is a great in the basketball and was even able to beat him, even though he didn't give her chances.

To the game they didn't notice that on the street was dark.

"Charlie!" Claudia stood on the threshold of the house and watched the players.

"What, mom?" cried the girl, distracted from the game.

"Supper is on the table," Charlotte wanted to say something, but she interrupted her. "And don't make me wait for you, young lady. Come on, you can play later."

"Really?" Charlie looked first at her mother, then at Steve.

"Of course, if you want," shrugged the guy.

"All right," agreed the girl, and ran to the house. "Just wait for me, okay?" She looked expectantly at the guy.

"I will," he assured her. "Don't worry about it." The girl nodded and ran into the house.

Steve went to Claudia, who's still standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, you are probably very tired. She's too intrusive," with an apologetic smile, the girl said.

"Come on, she is a sweet girl," said Jinks. "And a great gamer. She said, you started playing basketball?" he chuckled.

"Yeah," Claudia was confused. "I had to. Charlie have terrible craving for this game," she smiled.

"From whom would it..." Steve said softly.

"Maybe some tea?" after a few seconds invited Claudia. She knew that they would have to talk about everything, but not now. She is not ready yet.

"It would be nice," replied the lad.

Young people went into the house.

"Mom, mommy!" Charlie ran up to them. "It's for you," the girl gave the phone and Claudia went into the other room.

Charlotte looked at Steve.

"Come with me," she took the guy's hand and led him into the kitchen. It was impossible not to note that the girl was very insistent. "Black or green?" she asked. Steve looked at her blankly. "What tea you want," she laughed.

"Uh.. Black," a little later the guy replied.

Girl put on the table three mugs and poured tea.

"Gently, darling," Claudia went into the kitchen. "It's very hot."

"I know," replied the little girl and, putting the kettle on the place, sat down at the table. "Mom, can you imagine, I threw the ball into the hoop nine times," admiration began to tell Charlie. "And he was just seven," she pointed to Steve.

"You're too strong opponent," said the guy, looking at the ex-partner. She listened to a daughter with a slight smile on her face.

"...And then I overtook him and threw the ball. I jumped so high, you wouldn't believe!" exclaimed Charlotte.

"I'm sure you had great fun."

"You bet!" said Charlie. "We'll play more, huh?" She looked at Steve.

"Just tell me," the guy took a sip of tea.

"Yay! Finally I have a worthy opponent," the girl reproachfully looked at her mother.

"Don't look at me," said Claudia. "I'm not a fan of basketball, that's why such a horrible player!"

Charlotte laughed and, jumping down from her chair, ran out of the kitchen.

"Charlie!" no answer. Claudia sighed. "From where so much energy in her?"

"Heredity," Steve said simply.

"What do you mean?" Claudia looked at the guy.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," he smiled. "She's very similar to you.." he paused for a moment. "Listen, I'm sorry.. For the kiss. I don't know what came over me."

"Steve, don't," Claudia stopped him. "Let's just forget about it, okay?" He nodded in agreement.

Of course, he didn't want to forget that kiss. He waited for this moment for five years. But he would do as she asks. It couldn't be otherwise.

Some time in the room was absolute silence.

"You know," Claudia finally spoke. "You will very quickly become friends with Charlotte," she said, putting her cup of tea on the table.

"She's a good kid. And what's surprising about that?"

"Just... Charlie, she's... She doesn't trust anyone like that," said the girl. "She knows Meg all her life, but begin normal contact with her only recently. And she know you only two days and already so openly communicates. This is strange," she smiled. "But it's very good."

"Hey," Charlotte ran into the kitchen. "You promised you would play with me," she was a little offended looked at Steve.

"Be sure, I'll play," the guy stood up and approached the girl, sat down to be with her on the same level. "After all, I have to play a rematch." Charlie laughed and ran to the yard. She was followed by Steve and then Claudia.

Watching them, she didn't understand why she hid all from him. It could have been so good.


	5. New information and a conversation

**Author's Note: Oh, I do apologize for the fact that this chapter was published so late. I don't know why, but I thought of this chapter for a really long time and it upsets me because I wouldn't want it happening. And it will not happen again. Fortunately, it finally published! Yay!**  
**So, enjoy this :)**

* * *

A man with dark hair walked the gloomy room, holding an old telescope.

The room was empty and the only lamp hanging from the ceiling, covered the room.

Middle of the room on a chair sat a girl. Straight dark hair fell in waves over her shoulders, her eyes were tightly tied up with a handkerchief, and her hands firmly tied to a chair.

She has long been unconscious, but she awoke and tried to look around.

"Where am I?" Her voice was trembling.

"Don't worry, miss Carlos," said rough male voice. "I mean you no harm."

"Who are you? Why I'm tied?" she goes to cry. It's obvious that she was very afraid of the outcome of the situation.

"You'll know," replied the voice. The man came closer to the girl. Now we could see his face: dark, almost black eyes, in which can be read hatred, wrinkles, testifying that he had been through a lot, and a crazy smile. "As soon as I'm done with your brother!"

* * *

The sun's rays penetrated through the tightly closed curtains and covered a small area of the room where was a bed.

Young girl lying on the bed and tried to cover her face from the sun.

Suddenly someone's shadow barred the way to the sun.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning," the guy also smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Morning," Jack kissed her on the cheek.

"Where have you been all night?" Claudia sat up in bed and stretched.

"I'm sorry, Annie had problems, I had to stay until the morning."

"You are very much to patronize her, don't you think?"

"She's my sister," replied the guy. "It's my duty."

"You sound like Joshua!" Claudia laughed.

"Not surprisingly," Jack paused for a moment and looked at the girl.

"Something wrong?"

"Yesterday you said that you have a serious talk to me... What do you want to talk about?"

The girl lowered her eyes and paused. This conversation should take place.

"Uh.. Look," Claudia brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "When we got married, you say that I can not tell who the Charlotte's father, if I don't want it," the guy nodded. "I think you still need to know this..."

"If you really want to tell me," the girl nodded and took a deep breath, continued.

"About five years ago I worked in the one organization," she began. "Those agents who came to the hospital, my friends, worked with me," Jack listened attentively to his wife. "I had a friend... very good, can say, the best friend. We were a lot of time together, almost every day... And we were very close."

"Were you a couple?"

"No!" immediately cried the girl. "No, of course not. We were best friends and nothing more," she said. "But once we... spent the night together," these words were given to her very hard. Not every day you telling this, especially since to your own husband. "I don't even know how it happened. We... We never thought about anything like that. Neither I, nor he," Claudia stopped. "A few weeks later I learned that I was pregnant. I... I was really scared, you can't imagine, I nearly went mad!"

"But didn't you tell him?" She shook her head. "Why?"

"The day before we had a quarrel," she grinned. "It was a very silly, I don't know what happened... But for some reason I decided that I shouldn't tell him anything," tears appeared in her eyes. "I don't know why I did this. This is not right, and he had a right to know, but... It was a kind of obsession," she sobbed and buried her face in her hands, hiding tears, rolling down her cheeks.

Jack got closer to her and hugged her.

"Five years all was well," continued the girl, being in her husband's arms. "And now... now he appeared again in my life..."

"You have to tell him," after a while Jack said, pulling away from the girl. She looked him in the eye. "You have to. As you rightly pointed out, he has a right to know."

"Jack, I..."

"Tell me one thing," he interrupted his wife. "You're very in love with him?"

She looked at the guy.

"No, Jack, I don't love him!" she exclaimed. "I love you."

"Perhaps, but you at least not indifferent to him, I can see," the guy took the girl by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Claudia, listen. It's normal that you feel for him any feelings, because he is the father of your child," she wanted to protest, but Jack stopped her. "Don't say anything. Believe me, I want you to have everything was fine. And if for this you need to tell him about your daughter... Then you tell."

"Jack..." Claudia hugged the guy. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just love you."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Davis," the nurse came into the room and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

The man turned his head toward her.

"It's like lying under the rink," he said hoarsely.

Blond recorded something in a notebook.

"Kidding?" she looked in his direction. "This is a good sign."

Finished writing, nurse deferred notebook aside and going to Davis, examined him.

"So, it seems all right," she said, again taking a notebook in hand. "The doctor will go to you in a couple of hours, but in the meantime you better..." she looked at the patient and dropped the notebook from her hands.

Man lying on his bed, with all the force clinging to her. His eyes were wide and from his mouth spilled blood.

The girl ran out of the room and ran to the man standing next to the coffee machine.

"Dr. Reed, a patient of 302 need some help!"

The doctor quickly followed the nurse.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to stop the bleeding.

"It was good, but suddenly from his mouth poured blood," said the girl.

For a long time they tried to save Davis, used a variety of drugs, injections and put a dropper.

"Becky," the man asked the nurse when they left the room. "Find Agent Lattimer's phone. It's necessary to inform him of the death of Davis," the girl nodded and ran forward.

Reed sighed. This week was obviously unlucky.

* * *

Agents out of the car and went towards the hospital.

"We must hurry to find this criminal," Pete said, coming into the building. "Too many people are killed due to his fault."

"This is the third victim. For such a cruel man it's not so much."

"We also can't find the second victim, Janine Carlos," recalled Lattimer. "And don't forget that he can again hurt Charlotte or Jack."

Steve winced at this thought. Over the half-day that he spent in the Claudia's home, he and Charlie became very close. This girl began to take in his heart a special place. And now he was willing to go to great lengths to protect her.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Reed," agents entered the office. "On the phone you said that Davis had died. What happened?"

"Honestly, this is very strange," said the doctor, taking some papers. "Judging by the results of analyzes, death was due to internal bleeding. But a few minutes before, our nurse looked at him, and no signs of bleeding was found."

"Maybe she was wrong?" Steve suggested. "I'm certainly not a doctor, but in my opinion, if a person dies, there should be at least some signs of that."

"You are certainly right, Agent Jinks," the doctor agreed. "And I was very alarmed by this situation. However, she told me exactly this information."

"Tell me, can we talk to her?"

"Of course," replied the man immediately got up from his chair. "Come with me."

* * *

A man came to the house, which stands near the end of the street.

A small two-story house was fenced low white fence.

Going into the yard, the man immediately proceeded to the door and knocked. Behind the door, he heard rapid footsteps, which soon subsided. Apparently, someone was standing behind the door.

Arthur knocked again. After a while the door is still open and before him appeared a young girl.

Her red hair was braided, decaying on the right shoulder and brown eyes were not so much a surprise as puzzling.

"Now all the warehouse agents will be announced to my house?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hello, Claudia," Nielsen looked at a former employee. "Can I come in?"

"Since you came," the girl moved aside to allow the agent to the house.

They walked into the living room and sat down across from each other.

"Tea, coffee?" Claudia suggested.

"No thanks," Artie was sitting with a serious expression on his face. "Listen, I need to talk to you."

"Okay," the girl sat back on the sofa and looked at the man. "What did you want to talk about? Hope it's not related to my life in the last five years? Because, frankly, I'm tired of talking about it."

"Don't worry, it's not about your life here... Rather, it's a conversation about what happened five years ago," Claudia take a back seat and looked down at the floor.

"You want to know why I left?" Nielsen nodded.

"And who is the father of your daughter."

"Well, Artie," the girl got up from the couch. "If you know that I live here, you have probably heard that I'm married..."

"That's to say, Jack Matthews is Charlotte's father?" Claudia nodded. "Then why don't you write it down as the father of your child?" he pulled out of the bag and handed documents to Claudia.

Having read the information written there, the girl looked in amazement at Arthur.

"Where did you get it?"

"As you yourself probably know, in the warehouse a very large database," Claudia was silent for a while, and then looked at the man.

"I'm sorry, of course, but it's not your business," the girl threw the papers on the table. "And anyway, since when you are interested in my life? I'm not a little girl, Artie. I'm married woman, I'm a mother. And you're not my father, and not even my boss, so I would ask you not to go into my life!"

Nielsen got up from the couch and walked over to the girl. How things have changed in that time: she was no longer a teen-girl, going against all. She was an adult girl, woman, able to answer for her actions and deeds.

"You're right, Claudia," he said quietly. "I'm not your father. But I really worry about you." The girl listened in silence. "All the time that you were in the warehouse, I took care of you, would like to protect from all the problems. Just I felt responsible for you. I saw guilt in what you had been deprived of parental care."

"Artie, it's not your fault. You know."

The man smiled.

"Yes. But still, if I had found the music box earlier, then none of this would be," he said. "And all those five years, you were not in the warehouse, I'm very worried about you. And now, when we figured out where you are... I just want to know what's going on with you."

She stood and looked at the man, tears was in her eyes.

"Believe me, I'm fine," she said. "I left because I wanted it, because it was necessary. And I, if missed, but never regretted that left. Indeed, in the end everything turned out well," she smiled.

Door opened abruptly and into the room run fluffy ginger cat, and behind him a little girl.

Her bright red hair was tied back in a ponytail. She was dressed in a crisp white sleeveless dress, and in his hands was her little teddy bear.

"Charlie," Claudia said. "Charlie!" She caught her daughter when she stumbled and nearly fell. "Where are you running to?"

"Mom, we're playing with Timmy," Charlotte said, rising to her feet. "I wanted to catch up with him, but a bit rushed..." Claudia smiled and adjusted her daughter's dress.

"God, in whom are you so activity?" Charlie laughed and looked at Artie.

"Mummy, who's this?" She pointed to a man and a little moved away.

"Charlie, it's Artie. He works with my old friends."

"Really?" cried the girl. "He's working with Steve?" she whispered to her mother. The girl laughed softly.

"Yes," she said. "Honey, come play in the yard, okay?"

Charlotte looked first at her mother, then at Artie. Nielsen was struck. This view.. Girl certainly was like her mother, but this eye's... sudden hunch visited a man.

Charlie said goodbye and ran out into the street, and Artie slowly turned to the girl.

"Claudia, may I ask?" it didn't seem real, but such obvious that he could not help but ask. "Her father... It's Steve?"

The girl looked away, but then she looked back at Arthur.

"Why do you think so?" as believable as she can she asked.

"Her eyes," said Artie. "More specifically, look. She looks so deep, so... peaceful." He looked at Claudia. She looked at one place, not even blinking. "So I'm right," rather affirmatively than questioning said Nielsen.

"You very quickly realized," after a while she said, in her voice was sad.

"You're go away because of this?" girl nodded weakly. "Now I understand. Shortly before you left, you have to communicate somehow different. This is because of what happened between you two?"

"Artie, I don't really want to talk about it," Claudia put her face in her hands and sat down on the sofa. The man sat down beside him.

"Does he know?" woman shook her head.

"I'll tell him. Truth, I will," she assured him. "Just... don't tell anyone, please!"

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet."

* * *

"Miss Monroe," Pete approached the girl in a white robe, sitting near the ward. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," the blonde nodded and looked at the agent.

He sat in a chair next to the nurse and got a notebook.

"Tell me what exactly happened?"

"I came to check his status as usual," Rebecca began. "He was fine, I can say, was on the mend. I looked away for a moment, and when looked at him again... he fought in convulsions and bleeding out," the girl's voice trembled. "I... I... I'm sure he was okey, believe me!"

"Hey, hey, calm down, Miss," Lattimer, writing something in a notebook, turned to her. "It's all right. Nobody blames you."

Rebecca wondering looked at Pete.

"But I thought that the Secret Service thinks I'm suspect..."

"No, no, this is not so," man immediately waved his hands. "We just want to understand what was happening."

"Okay."

"So, what else can you tell?"

* * *

"Did you find something?" Myka asked, fingering some papers.

"Uh... no," Steve said, sitting in the car. "Pete's now questioned by a nurse who was close to Davis before his death. She reported about this to Dr. Reed."

"Okey," the woman put down the paper to the side and looked at the guy. "And what about Claudia?"

"She's alright," said Jinks a little reluctantly. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," Myka shrugged and suddenly the image disappeared.

A few minutes passed before Farnsworth working again and a woman appeared on the screen.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry. Michael and Sophie done something again," said Bering. "Children."

"Yeah," the guy couldn't help remembering about a young Charlotte, with whom he is playing basketball few hours ago. About a girl who so enthusiastically told him about her life. She was so open, so honest with him.

"Are you okay?" Myka asked cautiously, watching her friend.

"Sure. Everything is fine," for a moment both were silent. "There are other suspects?"

"Yes. There are four people who have a good motive for this," the woman again took the paper in her hands. "But, you know," ran her eyes over the list, she said. "I'll send you the information over the phone."

"Alright," the guy nodded and closed Farnsworth. "Alright..."

* * *

Jack came out of the building, passing closing his briefcase. This day was very heavy. Several new orders plus work on the Carlos' project, which, no one knows why, wasn't canceled.

The guy, looking around from side to side, approached the car, sat behind the wheel and drove home.

He didn't notice that the whole time some stranger watching him. He, writing something in a notebook, smiled slyly. His smile was abnormal, was... crazy.

Who knows, maybe soon he will finish his work. And while he sat in the car and followed Matthews.


End file.
